


The teacher and the warrior

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [9]
Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Angel and Demon AU, M/M, medieval setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons go around teaching forbidden knowledge, angels go around taking these out to protect humans and keep them on God's path. Acts of kindness throw of an angel tracking a demon who teaches about the human body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The teacher and the warrior

**Author's Note:**

> I love angel and demon au drawings, I made one for Tony and Wade and I just had to write a small drabble around it.   
> calmakestrash.tumblr.com/post/146554862885/

Humans were a peculiar people, they often saw what they wanted to see. So it was easy to pass as one with a little illusion, this way he could mingle among them and teach them. For a price of course, he showed the weak how to use the weaknesses of their opponent's body against them, and he showed the strong how to heal and to care.

Never staying anywhere long, always on the road, visiting towns plagued by illness he'd offer his aid to the children in return for a loaf of bread or something else that wouldn't cost them a fortune, sometimes a single coin was enough.

But a demon never gives anything for free, so he wouldn't offer his services for free. A contract would be made, even if the human in question didn't realize they were shaking a hand of bone, even when they didn't register the red gleam in his brown eyes that hid a yellow.

Angels however, especially the warrior type were harder to fool, they walked among the humans completely unseen by those they protect, those who they keep on the blind path of worship. Usually the moment they get someone like him alone they would take him out.

However this battle worn angel hadn't made a move for the attack yet, not even when he had ended up in an alley alone due to being preoccupied with his scrolls. A mistake that should have cost him his life, but the angel had pretended not to notice.

Anthony was not fooled however, if there was one thing he was good at it was reading people, and angels were just an other kind of people. If he were to confront the angel among the humans it would not end well for him, fighting something invisible to the people around him would only cause complications and possibly casualties.

A clever demon would probably take a human along the road when an angel was stalking them, he normally would have to, but he was intrigued and as they say 'curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back'.

It's due to this that he pulled his leather bag loaded with scrolls and books on his shoulder as he headed to the edge of town. As always disappearing onto a road without a goodbye, he never let anyone close after all, his dealings were impersonal, since humans and demons shouldn't mingle to closely.

He walked in silence among the road, letting his illusion fade when he reached a quiet meadow where he sat down in the grass and put down his bag. He was deadly aware of the angel that was still following him, but he didn't let it show as he picked one of his books out opening it calmly.

He didn't read it, but he made it look like he was completely engrossed in his book, catching glimpses of the angel curiously floating in front of him as they observed him.

“So why haven't you tried to kill me yet?”

“You healed those people...”

“Of course I did we had a deal...”

“For a loaf of bread you brought five people back from the brink of death...”

“A contract I chose to make...”

“You went against the will of the lord for a loaf of bread...while you had a pouch full of silver and gold.”

“What's your point angel?”

“There is good in you...”

“There is good in everything and there is evil in everything.”

“There is no good in demons!”

“Then attack me so we can settle this...”

He closed his book laying it besides him calmly, his eyes locking with the angels torn looking eyes. The deep blue was filled with such confusion and curiosity. The kind of eyes someone who wanted to learn had.

He reached out his hand to the angel in a casual manner, holding it out for a handshake that could seal a deal, a smile playing on his skull face as he watched the startled jerk in the angel before him.

“I am Tony, you?”

“Wade...”

“I can teach you about my kind, in return you teach me about yours...”

He didn't move while the angel before him looked at him suspiciously before curiosity won out and they grabbed his hand, sealing the contract before they fell down as their body became solid. A confused groan escaping their lips.

“Welcome to the plain of man, Wade, I shall be your guide.”

 


End file.
